Crystal Angel
by Sagitarizzie
Summary: Shadow of Velocity es una supervillana, esta es su historia. Ocurre antes, durante y después de los Vengadores y Thor 2, no se si incluir Capitán América 2, ya veré (Spoilers).
1. El inicio de la leyenda

**Piloto "The Crystal Angel"**

**Bueno, tuve esta idea... No se que tan buena sea, dejaré que ustedes decidan eso :). No tiene que ver con mi otra historia.**

_BASE AÉREA DE SHIELD, 13 DE JUNIO 2009, 2300HRS._

No podía ser.

Es decir... Había ayudado, ¿no?

Isabel Ezzier respiró hondo. Miró por la gigantesca ventana, procurando que su poder no saliera disparado.

1 día, no había durado un maldito día.

Había luchado por 6 meses junto con sus 7 amigos contra los otros 24 equipos de chicos y chicas que concursaban por 1 puesto en SHIELD. Casi murió salvando a Danae, obtuvo poderes que serían la envidia de cualquier mutante, los ocultó para proteger a sus amigos y habían ganado. Habían ganado, se habían vuelto un equipo y ¿Que había bastado para que la expulsaran? Que incumpliera una orden.

-¿Icy?-

Volteó, Dana estaba allí. Siempre tan... Ah, tan Dana.

-Estoy bien.-

-No, no lo estás.-

Is volteó al cristal de nuevo. Sus ojos color dorado le devolvieron la mirada.

-Y ahora... ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es decir... Te van a enviar de regreso a casa.-

Is suspiró, una sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

-Ya lo pensaré, no te preocupes, Dana.-

Ella se fue. Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios de la joven. Mañana sería un largo día.

_CUBIERTA DEL HELICARRIER, 14 DE JUNIO DE 2009, 1400HRS._

Allí estaba. Esposada.

Observó a todos sus amigos en lo que el director Fury llegaba. El alto y rubio Oscar Rider, Jurgen Scattler, el de ojos profundos, el amante de la música Maximilien (Max) Allegient, el parkourero Richard Di Luna y su hermana Jennifer Di Luna, la arquera, luego estaban pálida Renatta Villianer y Danae Virgillia, la especialista. Ella era la única que se había cambiado el nombre al entrar a SHIELD, antes su apellido era Aldrin.

Respiró, los había conocido a todos en la secundaria. Luego se habían separado para la preparatoria. Después, SHIELD los reunió para formar parte del programa. Le costaba creer que de ahora en adelante...

La llevaron hacia la aeronave que la llevaría a casa, pero no se iría de SHIELD así como así.

-Antes de irme, me gustaría decirles unas palabras a mis compañeros de equipo.-

Los agentes que la sostenían miraron al director Fury, quién asintió, la soltaron. Miró a mis amigos, todos tenían habilidades increíbles, Oscar era excelente analista, Jurgen era experto en armas de fuego, Max era un estratega nato, Ricky era increíblemente ágil y silencioso, Jenny tenía puntería innata, Renatta podía noquear a cualquiera con apenas fuerza y Dana era... Bueno, no le puedes ocultar nada. Era un polígrafo humano, lo que no te sacaba por las buenas te lo sacaba con tortura.

Si, se las arreglarían sin ella. Aún cuando ella era la líder y la que combinaba todas las habilidades (por duro trabajo, no por nacimiento).

-Mis amigos, hoy están aquí, a varios centenares de metros de altura, para despedirse de una amiga suya. Yo.- suspiró. -Antes... Antes de irme a dormir en este avión por última vez, Dana me preguntó qué es lo que iba a hacer al volver. Curiosa pregunta, supongo. Eso mismo me seguía rondando por la cabeza hasta hace... Creo una hora. Y llegué a una conclusión aún más curiosa.-

Observó a sus compañeros por última vez, porque... Pasando eso no podría volverlos a ver como amigos siquiera. Iba a pasar el punto sin retorno.

-La verdad es... Que no voy a volver.-

Murmullos, gritos contenidos de asombro e incredulidad.

-Lo sé, suena ilógico. Sobre todo porque creen que SHEILD me va a vigilar por todos lados y no me dejará marchar.-

Sonrió, "Adiós SHIELD."

-Sin embargo, debo decirles algo antes de que me vaya. Estos meses que pasé en SHIELD fueron... Sin duda los más instructivos de mi vida. Aprendí más en este tiempo que en 15 años de vida. Por eso estoy agradecida por haber escapado de casa para venir aquí. Pero regresar... Sería dar un paso atrás, sería... Tirar por la borda todo esto. Debo dar un paso adelante, porque... Con esta expulsión, director Fury...-

Miró al director de SHIELD, directo al ojo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Está diciéndome que está listo para un nuevo enemigo.-

La sonrisa maliciosa creció en la cara de Isabel.

-Isa... ¿A qué te refieres?-

Ella volteó a ver a su ex-compañero de equipo Oscar.

-Se un buen líder en mi ausencia.-

Giró y observó a todos. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Vengan, observen, cerca, más de cerca, porque entré más crean que ven, más fácil será engañarlos. Ahora me ven...-

En este punto estaba en el borde del abismo. Aplaudió una vez y abrió los brazos.

-... Y ahora no.-

-¡ISA!-

La joven castaña cayó por el borde del Helicarrier. Sus amigos corrieron para intentar detenerla, pero entonces...

Un remolino de luz salió del mar, en medio, estaba Isa, brillando de poder y carcajeándose.

-¡Auf Wiedersehen, director Fury!-

Y salió disparada, desapareciendo en el cielo.

**Bueno, este es el capítulo piloto. Loki y los Vengadores aparecerán en los próximos capítulos. El nombre de supervillana del personaje principal lo saqué de un fanfic LokixReader. No recuerdo el nombre en este momento, pero está genial. Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	2. Clint Francis Barton

_2011, 1 MES DESPUÉS DE NUEVO MÉXICO_

"Genial"

La joven castaña aceleró aún más.

"Quemas la Estatua de la Libertad y no pasa nada, mata a un funcionario rico y todo SHIELD pierde la cabeza"

Ice se puso a correr a su máximo. Tenía a medio SHIELD encima. Lo peor de todo: si usaba la más mínima partícula de magia, ¡TADAAAAA! SHIELD la encontraba. Todo por esa estúpida firma de energía. Si tan solo pudiese llegar a su guarida usando magia... Pero no, si habilitaba la entrada de esa manera sería vulnerable a SHIELD, quienes ya sabían donde estaba, pero no podían entrar. Además... Estaba exhausta. No podría usar su poder hasta el día siguiente, al menos en gran escala.

Giró en un callejón y... "Ay, dioses"

Sin salida

-Por favor no te muevas.-

Una suave voz masculina le llegó del techo del edificio de al lado. El hombre aterrizó ligero como un ave detrás de Ice.

Ella giró lentamente y observó a su acompañante: no pasaba de 30 años, estatura promedio, cuerpo atlético. No podía saber el color de su cabello ni de sus ojos, pues una capucha negra cubría su cabeza, ocultando el rostro. Era de SHIELD, sin duda, pero no parecía de SHIELD. Lo que lo hacía distinto era su uniforme: no logotipo, detalles guinda, no el típico "todo-color-negro" de Fury. Apuntaba hacia ella con un arco compuesto.

Ella miró alrededor, tal vez, si pudiera alcanzar la baranda del balcón...

-No lo intentes siquiera.- dijo amablemente el desconocido. -Si haces eso llamarás la atención de las aeronaves comandadas por John Garret y, créeme, el no te ofrecerá el trato que yo estoy a punto de ofrecerte.-

Allí fue donde Ice comenzó a ponerle atención al desconocido.

"Te escucho"

Dijo eso en su cabeza, sabiendo que en la cabeza de su enemigo habría resonado también, había funcionado otras veces como método de intimidación. Pero esta vez, solo hubo un leve gesto de asentimiento. No expresión de susto.

-Yo bajo el arco, tu no escapas, te llevo a una base de SHIELD, te interrogo sin tortura, tu cooperas. Negociaremos tu libertad luego.-

Ella se lo pensó.

-Si te niegas, entonces dejaré que Garret te lleve, te meterán en una celda en el Congelador y te quedarás allí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si intentas escapar con tus poderes te atrapará de todas formas.-

Ice refunfuñó.

-Touché. De acuerdo, quién quiera que seas.-

El joven bajó el arco y se quitó la capucha. Rostro atractivo, cabello castaño claro y ojos gris tormenta. Ella se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

-Ice Skylark, conocida como Shadow of Velocity.-

Ahora sí se veía confundido. Tal vez no esperaba que se comportara tan amablemente. Pero regresó el saludo.

-Se quién eres, Isabel Ezzier. Te queda mejor el nuevo nombre. Soy Clint Francis Barton, conocido como Hawkeye.-

Ella sonrió. Si, sus ojos eran tan filosos como dagas. No dudaba que fueran tan agudos como los de un halcón.

-Encantada.-

Y lo siguió a la aeronave que lo había traído allí.

_HELICARRIER, 2 HORAS DESPUÉS, CELDA DE CRISTAL._

Las siguientes horas fueron fácilmente de las más aburridas de la vida de Ice. Es decir... Los agentes que la interrogaron no sabían hacer preguntas. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a "¿Qué te llevó a matar a X tipo?" Es decir... Se lo merecía. Y eso SHIELD ya lo sabía. Ice no entendía por qué preguntaban tan inútiles preguntas.

Mínimo la celda era mejor que otras en las que había estado. Toda de vidrio, blanca y con luz. Pero claro, un rasguño en el vidrio y ¡PUM!, caería del cielo. A Ice le constaba que la habían construido para Bruce Banner, pero no dudaba que a cualquier otro enemigo peligroso de SHIELD lo meterían allí.

Mientras tanto, Clint Barton daba vueltas en la estación de control de la celda.

-¡No, no, no NO! Esas no son las preguntas que deberían de hacerle.-

-¡Ve entonces y pregunta tú!- dijo una muy estresada Natasha Romanoff. Tenía muchos motivos para eso. Si bien jamás había interactuado con Velocity directamente, ella le había arruinado unas 6 misiones.

-Tu eres la experta.-

-Es chica, no chico.-

-Es Bi-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que es Bi?-

-Lo dice su expediente.-

-¿El expediente que llevas 3 semanas enteras estudiando?-

Clint miró hacia otro lado, obviamente molesto.

-Mira, Hawk. Ambos sabemos que lo que te interesa saber cómo ni porqué mató a Van Coon. Te interesa saber cómo demonios incendió la Estatua de la Libertad sin ningún muerto o herido. Te interesan sus poderes, pero no cómo los obtuvo. Te interesa saber de lo que es capaz y por qué hace lo que hace.-

Clint se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró, mirando hacia arriba. Odiaba como Natasha podía leer lo que le pasaba así. Es decir, toda su vida se las había arreglado para que nadie supiera lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. No funcionaba con Natasha.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Entrégasela a Garret. Yo me largo.-

Ella se fue. Clint se le quedó viendo a la ahora sola supervillana por la cámara.

-Nat, a veces en serio te detesto.- murmuró el arquero.

-¿Sabes algo? Es muy difícil que alguien logre sorprenderme.-

-No estaba intentándolo.-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué caminabas así de lento y casi de puntillas?-

El arquero suspiró.

-Touché.-

Él se sentó en la silla frente a la celda.

-Mínimo tu eres interesante. Los agentes que me interrogaron eran tan... Simples. Su mente era directa, apenas usada. Me dieron envidia.-

-¿Envidia?-

Ella sonrió.

-Tiene que ser taaaan relajante no ser yo.-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Ambos sentían una corriente se simpatía hacia el otro. Después de un buen rato de conversación, Ice dijo:

-No creas que no se de qué se trató todo esto, Clint Francis Barton.-

El mencionado levantó la ceja.

-Intentas sacarme información, pero no de mi crimen. De mi. Ahora, esto es interesante. Te intereso yo y para fines personales, no de la agencia. Tal vez... Oh, no. No te intereso yo... O bueno, si. Pero lo interesante aquí es que te interesan mis poderes. Me sacaste cuáles son mis poderes.

-No pienso preguntar cómo lo supiste, tus habilidades deductivas sherlockianas eran famosas aún antes de que te marcharas. Y sí, son motivos personales.-

-Tienes una pregunta en específico, pregunta, anda.-

-¿Es posible que en una familia técnicamente normal... Nazca alguien con poderes?-

-Perfectamente posible. No es por ti, supongo. Más probablemente... Tu... Agh, ¿hermanita o hermanito?-

-Hermana.-

Se quedaron en silencio.

-No tienes que dar explicación. Sin embargo, veo una fuerte debilidad en ti. Eres curioso. ¿Qué otra pregunta tienes?-

Él se mordió el labio unas dos veces, luego, no se resistió.

-¿Cuál consideras que es tu mayor poder?-

Ella sonrió, triunfal.

-Tendrás una demostración de él hoy, a las nueve.-

-¿Por qué?-

Ella se dio la vuelta, de manera enigmática y volteó con una sonrisa picarona.

-Es a la hora en que escaparé.-

Luego miró al muro opuesto dando por terminada la conversación.

-¡Te digo que es imposible! Nada sale de esa celda si no se abre de afuera.-

-¡Y yo te digo que escapará!-

El agente Barton y el agente Coulson discutían en el centro de mandos. En ese momento dieron las 9 en punto.

Ambos miraron hacia la cámara de la celda. Shadow of Velocity estaba recostada jugando a lanzar hacia el techo una pelota de goma y a atraparla de nuevo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora, ¿no?-

Se levantó.

-Pon mucha atención, Clint.-

Tocó el cristal, como llamando a una puerta.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- se asomó, su voz sonaba más suave de lo normal. Todos notaban que estaba haciendo algo, pero... ¿Qué?

-Es que... Me siento tan sola. Por favor, ¿hay alguien?-

Entró un soldado de SHIELD.

-¿Llamabas?-

Su voz sonaba algo apagada... Como hipnotizada.

-Si, por favor. ¿Podrías abrir esta celda?-

-N-no se me permite...-

-Pero conoces el código, por favor. Como un favor hacia mi. ¿Quieres?-

El soldado abrió la celda.

-¡Soldado, cierre la puerta ahora!-

-Gasta su aliento, Agente Phillip Coulson. Está bajo mi total control. ¿Quiere pruebas?-

Miró directamente a los ojos del soldado.

-Duerma, ahora.-

Cayó al suelo, profundamente dormido.

-Esto, Clint, es lo que yo llamo "Persuasión". literalmente podría ordenarle a alguien que muriera y lo haría. No voy a explicarles como funciona, sería muy largo y complicado. Sólo deben saber que odio usar ese poder. Ahora saldré de aquí. Pero antes...-

De su bolsillo sacó algo que parecía una canica luminosa, que colocó bajo su pie y aplastó.

-En estos momentos, Clint Francis Barton, está apareciendo en tu mano una canica que parece rellena de humo. Si algún día me necesitas, solo aplástala y estaré de tu parte en un proyecto o misión. Sólo uno. Si te obligan o intentas aplastarla solo para intentar capturarme, no se romperá. No puedes perderla, pues aparecerá en tu mano cada vez.-

Ella miró, por una vez seria, a la cámara.

-Lograste captar mi atención. No ocurre a menudo y esta oportunidad no se presentará de nuevo. Piensa bien como usarla.-

Y dicho esto, se fue caminando. En las cámaras se vio cómo uso persuasión para deshacerse de todos sus obstáculos. Luego, dejó el Helicarrier. Dejando detrás a un muy confundido y alucinado Clint Barton.

**Bueno, esto fue el segundo capítulo, comentarios en los Reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Nueva misión

**Hola, perdón por tardarme tanto, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y apenas tiempo para escribir. En fin, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

2012, INICIO DEL INCIDENTE NUEVA YORK

Loki Laufeyson observó una vez más los dibujos. El agente Barton había saqueado su propia casa para obtener lo necesario para su misión. Allí había encontrado los dibujos. Había de varias personas, pero quién más se repetía era ella.

Una joven de unos... 18 años, en edad midgardiana. Cabello castaño claro medio rojizo, ojos color miel, piel olivácea y bastante bella. Literalmente la mitad de los dibujos eran de ella. En eso, el agente Barton entró.

-Señor, los controles están listos. Selvig ya empezó a trabajar en el portal.-

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Loki, mostrándole el dibujo. Su nuevo soldado sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ella, señor, es nuestra próxima aliada.-

Tomó una bolita de cristal de su bolsillo. El semidiós escuchó con atención lo que Clint Barton le explicaba. Al parecer, con solo 15 años, ella se había convertido en una criminal de clase mundial, usando sus poderes.

-Aunque ella prefiere los términos "Crea-problemas" y "Magia". Ustedes dos sin duda se llevarán bien.-

Mientras Clint hablaba, habían caminado hacia una parte amplia de la cueva que habían elegido como base.

-Tal vez sea prudente que se aparte, señor. Le gustan las entradas espectaculares.-

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que nos va a ayudar?-

El arquero se encogió de hombros.

-Me he dado cuenta de que si promete algo, lo cumple. Prometió ayudarme con un proyecto hasta su conclusión, entonces podemos estar seguros.-

Colocó la bolita en el suelo. La aplastó con el pie y se hizo hacia atrás.

Luz comenzó a emanar de los trozos de la canica. Humo salió y rodeó todo. Luego...

¡KABOOM!

El término más apropiado para lo que ocurrió sería ese. Fue como una explosión de luz violeta y azul que tiró al arquero y al asgardiano de espaldas. Una figura femenina se irguió de en medio de la luz.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?-

-La diferencia entre un villano y un supervillano siempre ha sido la presentación. Nosotros tenemos más clase.-

El arquero sonrió mientras la joven, también sonriente, emergía del núcleo de luz que se empezaba a apagar.

Loki no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la joven. Su belleza era aún más cautivante en persona y si, tenía clase. Su armadura era totalmente negra, hecha de algo que parecía cristal negro con detalles violetas. Tenía dos alas enormes a la espalda (que eran parte de la armadura, dedujo Loki, pues en los dibujos no aparecían), dagas en las mangas, puñales en las botas, una barra de metal corta en su cinturón y dos espadas de diamante negro a su espalda. Loki no sabía decir si parecía un ángel o un demonio.

Ice, por su parte, notó la presciencia de alguien muy similar a ella desde que había entrado a la habitación. De reojo observaba al hombre que estaba en el suelo. Piel blanca como marfil, cabello negro cual ala de cuervo. Cuerpo ágil y delgado y ojos esmeralda. Aún el el piso, podía apreciar su porte regio, cualquiera diría que era un príncipe... O un rey. Iba vestido de una manera bastante curiosa, pero le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Y quién es ese que no deja de mirarme? No lo conozco.-

Loki reaccionó y se puso en pie.

-Loki Odins... Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson.-

Estrechó la mano de Ice.

-El es el encargado del proyecto con el cual me vas a ayudar, Ice.-

-¿Y el proyecto es...?-

Loki sonrió

-Conquistar al mundo... Y robar un cubo.-

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí, seré libre de mi compromiso cuando tú seas rey de este mundo.-

-Y le entregue a mi maestro el Terseratto, si.-

Al principio Ice Skylark no podía creer que Clint se hubiese involucrado en un proyecto de ese calibre. Al fin y al cabo, iba contra SHIELD, y él trabajaba para SHIELD. Pero entonces vio el destello azul de sus ojos. Reconocía los síntomas de control mental.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, pensando. Clint no era el único controlado aquí. El tal Loki Laufeyson no parecía cómodo con su misión tampoco. Era... Otro tipo de control mental muy distinto, uno que solo una persona podía hacer según la misma Ice.

"Pero... Lo destruí. Yo maté a..."

Tragó saliva. No debía pensar eso, no.

Thanos seguía muerto. No había manera en que hubiese vuelto.

-¿Estás bien?-

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Loki seguía allí. Clint no.

-¿Cuanto me quedé así?-

-Unos 15 minutos. El agente Barton acaba de informarme que Selvig necesita Iridio para el portal y que necesita el ojo de un alemán para entrar a la bóveda.-

Ice asintió y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué es un alemán?-

Ella levantó la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo.

-Alguien que vive en Alemania.-

-¿Qué es Alemania?-

-Un país.-

-¿Qué es un país?-

Ice tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver la exasperación de Loki. A veces se parecía a un niño pequeño, asombrado de las cosas más normales.

-Loki, si quieres ser el rey de aquí tienes que aprender rápido.-

Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un globo terráqueo de luz. Un holograma.

-Verás, la Tierra es ésta. Hay 5 continentes, que vienen siendo regiones distintas de tierra habitable, estos son: América, Asia, África, Europa y Oceanía. Algunos consideran continente la Antártida, que es este de hasta abajo. En cada continente hay países, que son porciones de tierra que pertenecen a su población. Hay muchos en cada continente. Las personas que viven en un país tienen la nacionalidad de ese país, Alemania es este de aquí y a los que viven allí se les dice "alemanes" porque tienen la nacionalidad alemana . ¿Entiendes?-

-5 continentes, países. Lo tengo. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?-

Ice señaló un punto en América del Norte.

-Este país se llama Canadá. Estamos aquí.-

-¿Y el país de abajo?-

-Es Estados Unidos, es considerado el país más poderoso del mundo. Es tu objetivo primordial Lokes. Si derrotas a Estados Unidos, derrotas al mundo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si los más poderosos del mundo no pudieron derrotarte, ¿qué esperanza les queda a los demás?-

Loki se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho la joven. Midgard era un mundo extraño.

- Y... ¿Todos los países están en paz?-

-No. Me dijiste que Asgard libraba guerras contra otros mundos, ¿no?. Aquí nos masacramos unos a otros. Un país se pelea contra otro.-

-El agente Barton me dijo que el tal Steve Rogers peleó en algo llamado Segunda Guerra Mundial...-

-La peor guerra que ha pasado aquí. Precisamente causada por Alemania.-

Y así se la pasaron un rato, Ice explicando distintas cosas de la Tierra a Loki. En eso entró Clint.

-Oigan, lamento interrumpir la lección de historia, pero tenemos trabajo.-

Loki hizo un gesto.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos, agente Barton?-

-Una misión a discreción dentro de la casa del objetivo. Le sacamos el ojo y ya. Tendrá una gala en Stuttgart en tres días, tendremos que darnos prisa...-

-No.-

Mientras eso ocurría, Ice se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos, se le acababa de ocurrir una increíble idea.

-SHIELD mandará a los Vengadores. Te dije que si derrotabas a Estados Unidos, derrotabas al mundo. Si vences a los Vengadores, no solo derrotarás al mundo, si no que no opondrán resistencia. Tienes que darte a conocer. Te tienen que conocer como "Aquél que venció a los héroes más poderosos del mundo", pero para eso, debes causar caos en sus filas. Y para eso debes entrar a la base de SHIELD.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Sonrió

-¿Sabes vestir elegante según los humanos, Loki? ¿O eso también te lo tengo que explicar?-

* * *

HELICARRIER

-Señor, tenemos una coincidencia. Compartible 70% -

El director Fury volteó a ver el monitor.

-Es Loki, y no está tratando de ocultarse. Capitán, su turno.-

Steve Rogers asintió. Estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-¿S-señor? Tal vez deba ver esto... No es el único.-

Natasha Romanov se abalanzó sobre el monitor. No, no podía ser, no ahora, después de meses sin dar señales de vida...

Si, era ella. Miraba burlesca a la cámara, vestida de gala. La que había causado desvelos a Clint y pesadillas a ella...

-Tendremos que llevar refuerzos, director. Yo manejaré el avión.-

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Le explico en el camino, Capitán.-

No había tiempo que perder. Si ella estaba de parte de Clint SHIELD estaba en seria desventaja. Romanov respiró profundamente, tenía que estar calmada, pero no podía, no así, no con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Shadow of Velocity estaba de vuelta.


	4. Stuttgart

**¡Nuevo Capítulo!**

_STUTTGART_

"N-no estoy seguro de esto, Ice."

Había que admitir que el plan de la joven era bueno. Pero había un problema.

"Eres un dios de las palabras ¿Y tienes pánico escénico?"

"Es que yo solo escribo los discursos, jamás los digo."

"Estarás bien, además, siendo rey tendrás que dar cientos de discursos."

Loki se estremeció. Se alisó el pelo una vez más. Le gustaba el traje que vestía, sobre todo porque fue algo para lo cual Ice y Barton no tuvieron que ayudarlo. Observó de nuevo hacia abajo, al primer piso del edificio. Sin duda, la gala era elegante. Miró hacia enfrente y se quedó sin reparación.

Ice estaba del otro lado del segundo piso. Vestía un elegante vestido violeta y un peinado recogido. Se veía hermosa.

"¿A qué es molesto darte cuenta de que es mayor que tú?" Dijo una voz en su cabeza

"Cállate."

Menos mal que Ice no estaba escuchando en ese momento. Sin embargo, era cierto. La edad de Loki era 1048 años midgardianos. Haciendo cálculos, se traducía en 17 años y medio de edad humana, Ice tenía 18. A pesar que Loki llevaba vivo más tiempo y en madurez física era mayor, ella era mayor a él en edad.

Ice sintió las emociones y pensamientos confusas de Loki dentro de ella. Se preguntó si crear esa conexión mental-emocional con él había sido buena idea. Estaba distraído, le dio risa darse cuenta que era por la impresión que ella le había causado.

"Loki, concéntrate."

Había que admitir que ella estaba distraída también. Se veía muy guapo vestido de traje.

Caminaron sincronizadamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Bajaron y se tomaron del brazo en el rellano en el cual se unían las escaleras. Segundos después, Loki golpeó al agente de seguridad de su izquierda con su cetro y ella desmayó al de la derecha con un golpe de energía. Corrieron. Ice detuvo al científico y Loki utilizó su aparato para sacarle el ojo. La gente corría por todos lados, incluyendo los músicos.

-Aw, lástima. Me habría encantado bailar una pieza.-

-Tal vez en otra ocasión más apropiada.- dijo Loki, arrojando al lado al científico.

Ice levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Es una cita.-

Ambos rieron y caminaron hacia afuera, desapareciendo la ilusión de los trajes de gala colocándose las armaduras. Una vez afuera, hicieron volar un par de patrullas que se acercaban. Loki hizo aparecer varios clones suyos e Ice creó un círculo de fuego azul alrededor de la plaza para reunir a las personas. Se quedó suspendida en el aire. Mientras tanto, Loki había iniciado su discurso.

-¿No es esto más simple? ¿No es este su estado natural? La verdad de la que la humanidad no quiere hablar, es que anhelan ser sometidos. El seductor encanto de la libertad despoja de dicha sus vidas...-

Ice sintió una vibración en el aire. Un avión. Pero no un avión cualquiera. Ice frunció el entrecejo y subió un poco más. Allí estaba, no cabía duda.

"SHIELD"

Y no solo SHIELD, reconocería ese perfume donde fuera,

"Romanov"

Mientras tanto, en tierra, Loki seguía con su discurso. Sintió la preocupación de Ice, pero algo apartó de sus pensamientos esto último. Recién decía el final del discurso ("Al final, siempre se arrodillarán), cuando un anciano de la multitud se levantó.

-No ante hombres como tú.-

La inquietud de Ice aumentaba.

-No hay hombres iguales a mi.-

-Los tiranos siempre van a existir.-

-Escuchen al anciano por favor, que sirva de ejemplo.-

"¡LOKI CUIDADO!"

Tarde, lanzó el rayo de energía de su cetro, que rebotó en el escudo de...

El Capitán Rogers.

-Sabes, la última vez que vine a Alemania, un hombre trató de ponerse sobre todos los demás y terminamos en total desacuerdo.-

-El soldado... Que viene de otro tiempo.-

-Y a ti no te queda nada.-

Apareció un avión armado en el cielo.

-¡Loki y Velocity, suelten sus armas y entréguense!-

"Loki, tenemos un problema"

"No me digas"

Lanzó un rayo de energía al avión, que lo esquivó. Entonces el capitán comenzó a atacarlo. Entonces la voz de Ice resonó en la plaza.

-¡Hola Agente Romanov! ¿No seguirás resenti...? ¡Agh!-

El disparo del avión casi le da a Ice, rozándole el brazo. Ella siguió esquivando los disparos del avión mientras el aro de fuego se deshacía y la gente se dispersaba. En tierra, Loki seguía peleando contra el capitán. Luego, pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

-¡Agente Romanov! ¿Me extrañó?-

Shoot to Thrill comenzó a sonar a todo volumen mientras Stark hacía su entrada, lo que distrajo a Ice, lo que permitió que Romanov diera en el blanco, lo que distrajo a Loki, quién al segundo siguiente estaba en el suelo, golpeado por la energía de Stark.

-Es tu turno, Cuernitos.-

Loki levantó las manos en señal de rendición e hizo desaparecer su armadura, dejando su traje simplificado.

-Buena decisión.-

-Señor Stark-

-Capitán.-

Romanov aterrizó en medio de la plaza.

-Stark, tal vez debas recoger a...-

-Crystal Angel, la pequeña Velocity, si, voy enseguida.-

Loki volteó mientras lo subían al avión. Anthony Stark cargaba el cuerpo inerte de Ice. Se temió lo peor. Lo colocaron en un asiento y pusieron el cuerpo de Ice en el asiento de enfrente, justo en ese momento, Ice comenzó a reaccionar.

-Vaya, vaya. Nos vemos las caras otra vez, Crystal Angel.-

-Me dices así otra vez y te rompo tu carita millonaria.-

Ambos sonrieron. Ice intentó estirarse, pero se encogió con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Loki.

-Aww, ¿Al rey del rock le gusta el angelito?-

Ella solo sonrió.

-No es nada, he estado peor.-

Intentó mover las manos, pero estaban atadas. Ice volteó a ver al Capitán.

-¿Te importaría? Necesito curar esta herida y necesito mis manos.-

-No la sueltes Steve, escapará de inmediato.-

-¿Sabes cuanta energía se necesita para un hechizo de curación de este calibre, Natasha? No me quedaría suficiente magia como para escapar.-

Steve se inclinó y desató las manos de Ice, quién comenzó a curarse mientras despegaban. Ya en el aire, Steve colocó las ataduras de nuevo en su lugar y se distanció de los dos supervillanos para hablar con Stark.

-No me agrada.-

-¿Qué, que el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil? Angel no cuenta porque Natashalie le disparó.-

-A mi no me pareció tan sencillo, lo combatí con todo su poder.-

-¿Y eso qué? Tu eres bastante fuerte, para tu... Edad.-

Ice y Loki, que no se perdían de nada, ahogaron una risita. Se voltearon a ver, algo confusos, porque habían hecho exactamente los mismos gestos y movimientos.

-¿Qué haces, pilates?-

-¿Qué?-

-Es un ejercicio, te perdiste varias cosas, en tus años como... Capipaleta.-

Steve frunció el entrecejo.

-Fury nunca mencionó tu ayuda.-

-Seh, hay cosas que Fury no te dice.-

Entonces retumbó un trueno. Rayos comenzaron a aparecer todo alrededor del avión.

-¿Y esto de donde viene?-

Stark volteó a ver a Ice.

-¿Qué? No soy yo.-

-Si, seguro.-

-Mira, sé que creé un tornado en tu casa en Malibu, pero esta vez no soy yo.

El avión entero se cimbró. Al reconocer el sonido, Loki miró hacia arriba, esta vez ni siquiera trato de disimular el terror que borboteaba dentro de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los rayos?-

-No me hace muy feliz lo que viene.-

Justo en ese instante, algo aterrizó violentamente en el techo del avión.

"Ice, tenemos serios problemas."

Stark abrió la compuerta para atacar al recién llegado, pero éste, un tipo rubio con capa roja, lo arrojó al fondo del avión y arrancó a Loki de su asiento.

-Y ahora este otro.-

-¿Es otro Asgardiano?-

-¿Y será de los nuestros?-

-No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata, perdemos el Terceratto.-

-¡Stark, necesitamos un plan de ataque!-

-Yo tengo un plan, atacar.-

Salió volando. Justo en eso, tanto Romanov como Rogers vieron desaparecer a Ice de su asiento.

-¡Esa (Inserte su palabra altisonante preferida aquí) escapó!- gritó Romanov.

Steve se colocó el paracaídas y se preparó a saltar.

-Yo no haría eso, Capitán.-

-No tengo elección.-

-Son básicamente dioses, personajes de leyenda.-

-Solo hay un Dios para mí, y jamás se vestiría así.-

Y dicho esto, saltó.

* * *

-...¡He visto mundos que tú no te imaginas! ¡He crecido, hijo de Odín, en mi exilio! ¡He visto el gran poder del Terceratto y cuando lo use...!-

-¿Quién te enseñó su poder?¿¡Quién controla al supuesto rey!?-

-¡Yo soy el rey!-

-¡No aquí! ¡Renuncia a tu envenenado sueño hermano! Vuelve a nuestro mundo.-

Loki soltó una risilla.

-Yo no lo tengo.-

Thor llamó al Mjolnir.

-Necesitas el Cubo para llevarme a casa, pero lo envié lejos y no se dónde esté.-

-Escúchame bien, hermano.-

¡ZAZ! (Stark llevándose a Thor).

-Te escucho.- dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Bien hecho.-

Ice aterrizó usando las alas de su armadura. Llevaba en sus manos un tazón con unas cosas blancas y amarillas.

-¿Quieres?-

-¿Qué son?-

-Aquí las conocemos como palomitas de maíz. Es básicamente granos de maíz explotados con mantequilla y sal.-

Loki tomó una y la colocó en su boca.

-Mhh... Tiene buen sabor.-

-Las traje para ver la pelea.- dijo una muy sonriente Ice, señalando hacia el páramo donde Stark y Thor peleaban entre ellos. Mientras comían palomitas y hablaban entre ellos, Loki recordó una cosa que quería preguntarle.

-Ice... ¿Sobre lo que dijiste acerca de una "cita"...?-

Ella se removió, incómoda.

-Era sólo una broma, Loki. En realidad ni siquiera se bailar.-

-No, lo que iba a preguntarte es... ¿Qué se supone es una cita?-

Ella sonrió.

-Claro, debí pensar que no sabrías que es... En nuestro caso, sería sólo bailar una pieza, pero la mayoría de las personas lo relacionan con una cena que dos personas que se gustan aprovechan para conocerse mejor, también puede ser algo que ambas personas disfruten hacer. Pero ya te dije que era una broma.-

-Mh... ¿Entonces...Una cita es...Así cómo la cena que se celebra antes del matrimonio en Asgard?-

-Err... Loki, soy tan ignorante de tu mundo como tu del mío, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ah, claro. Es que en Asgard se arreglan los matrimonios. Son por conveniencia, se puede decir. Unos tres días antes de la ceremonia los prometidos cenan juntos para conocerse. ¿Algo así es una cita?-

-Mh... Más o menos.-

Se quedaron callados un rato.

-¿No sabes bailar?-preguntó un muy confundido Loki. Él venía de una cultura donde se enseñaba a bailar desde que se podía caminar, entonces le parecía algo increíble que ella no supiera.

-No... Supongo que jamás me interesó aprender.-

En ese momento comenzó a descender el avión, en su ventana se veía una Romanov muy enfadada. Ice y Loki se dieron cuenta de que el Capitán había intervenido y ahora los tres iban hacia allí. Los dos supervillanos se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo.

-¿Sabes qué? Cuando esto termine tendremos esa cita de la que hablaste, y te enseñaré a bailar.-

Ella solo sonrió. Ambos subieron al avión y se elevaron de nuevo.

* * *

_3 HORAS DESPUÉS._

Loki no podía creer en lo que sus ojos veían. Una enorme fortaleza flotante aparecía poco a poco ante sus ojos.

-¿Ese es...?-

-Sí, el Helicarrier. Hemos llegado.-

**Hasta aquí por ahora. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
